


The Red City-Dream SMP

by DragoonHooman



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dream SMP characters - Freeform, Dream SMP trio, Dream Smp, Eggpire, Eggpire on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Humor, clingy duo, help I don't know tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29816043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragoonHooman/pseuds/DragoonHooman
Summary: The world holds many secrets, some deadlier that others.One hid under a colorful city, a stark contrast to what actually lay beneath the foundation, its blood-red vines spreading its poison around the world. Another rested under six feet of a frozen tundra, among bones and fossils of creatures from long ago.On the first day of every year, groups were chosen to enter the lair of vines, they'd come out fine, but their mind was no longer their own.One day, someone discovered the horrifying truth and hated it, he wanted it to burn to the ground, never to be seen again. Unfortunately, he was outnumbered by those under a dark influence and now, our hero is on the run, hiding from the Eggpire. Luckily, he found others who agreed, and friends to help along the journey.So light a torch, let's find the secret that lurks in the darkness. Uncover the mystery and destroy it, speak your mind about the horrors and tragedy, shout and be loud.Don't be afraid, always stand up for what you believe in, even if the world is against you. Let's shout as loud as we can...And take down The Red City.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Co posted on Wattpad under the same Title and user =) Hope you enjoy!

The clock struck twelve, and when it did, the rebellion lit another match.

A figure passed by tall buildings and cozy houses, most were asleep at this time, sleeping soundly under a safe blanket of lies. Behind the silver curtains and locked doors lay a stack of papers, each containing the same messages.

“Report anything strange immediately.”  
“Initiation begins tomorrow, 9AM-12AM”  
“You are safe, we will protect you.”  
“The revolution is a lie, simply a trick to deceive you.”  
“DON’T BELIEVE THE POSTERS.”  
“The questions are fake, you are safe.”  
“The forest is off limits, trespassers will be killed.”

The figure rolled their eyes, pulling out their own set of posters, each contradicting every statement on the warnings. The papers were all bright and colorful, contradicting the black and white of the prosperous city. 

Each poster only said one word.

“LIES”

As the figure stuck propaganda on the walls of the clean city, children peaked out of their windows, eyes following the individual curiously. They always wondered who the cloaked one was. 

“The midnight man.” The children called them, telling their parents about the figure the following day. Their mother and father would share a look, then told their child that no such man existed, and that they were simply having a dream.

The individual sighed, taping the last poster and looked around.

The city was stunning, no one could deny. Skyscrapers taller than a mountain rose elegantly to the sky. Little shops sprung beside one another, holding colorful flowers and vines, growing more beautiful by the day. Lanterns emitting warm light as they hung from chains, flames dancing inside the colored glass. 

It was beautiful.

If only the demon inside it was too. For the city had a secret under its floors, growing and thriving under its caretaker.

The individual wrinkled their nose in disgust, why would people choose to live here, when right under their nose, something controlled everything they did, and every thought they had. They wished the resistance could simply burn it to the ground, but the last time they made an attempt, they suffered great losses. 

They lost so many people, because they were far too ambitious and thought they could end the war once and for all. They lost-

The figure froze up, fear shocking their nerves and flooding their veins. They were hallucinating, they were dreaming.

I saw you get taken. They thought. I saw that place, how did you…

They took a step forward, smiling widely. No questions, he was back! He escaped! He-

Blood-red eyes glared at them, shining in a cruel light. A sword, gleamed sharply, a razor sharp blade waiting to taste blood.

The cloaked figure stepped back, glaring back, hiding the sadness and the fear.

The second figure, the one with red eyes, took a staggering step back, eyes flickering from red to brown to red. He mouthed two words to the individual, regret gleaming as bright as the sword.

“I’m sorry,” 

The individual’s glare softened, before bolting, their cloak flying behind them.

A child stared through the window in curiosity. The midnight man fled towards the forest, while something as colorful and vibrant as the posters poked out of his cloak and hood. The child’s blue eyes shone with wonder and awe, for he had seen nothing that colorful. He was sure to tell his friends the next day, but before he closed the curtain and went to bed, he saw the second individual.

Glaring with red eyes.

\---

Tommy awoke from his nightmare, breathing heavily. Ten years had passed since that night, and he’d been dismissing it as a nightmare and a fantasy ever since. The vines weren’t real, and the eggpire didn’t either.  
Today Tommy and his friends would participate in the initiation, at 11 pm, late, but Tommy shrugged it off. He saw it as a reminder that the night when he was six was simply a fantasy.

Yet something inside told him it was real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!


	2. Kalopsia

Chapter One: Kalopsia  
Kalopsia (n.) the delusion of things being more beautiful than they really are.  
___________________________________

Tommy didn’t know why he was feeling a sense of unease. He’d been waiting for this day his entire life, finally he’d stop getting called a child, finally he’d know the secret inside the museum. 

Finally, his nightmare would be proven fake. The posters were a dream.The cloaked man was a dream. The second man was a dream. The red vines erupting from the ground was a dream. The second man getting captured by two individuals, both with a disappointed expression was a dream. The screaming that seemed to come from the ground was a dream. Everything Tommy saw that night was a dream. There was no eggpire, there was no blood egg, there was no torture. It wasn’t real.

So why was Tommy so uneasy? Why was he so nervous? What is he scared of?

A knock on the door distracted him from his thoughts, in the tune of the song “We didn’t start the fire.”. That could only mean one person.

Tommy opened the door, being greeted by two people. Then proceeded to get strangled by one.  
“Tommy!” Tubbo cheered, hugging his best friend. “Hey Tubbo, could you loosen up a bit? I reckon a bit more of this and I might throw up.” Tommy said, mouthing at Ranboo to help.

“No, I don’t think I will.” The heterochromatic half-enderman shook his head, hiding a laugh. “Screw you,” Tommy muttered, glaring at Ranboo as Tubbo let go of him. 

“Tubbo,” Tommy changed the subject, “I thought we agreed for you both to come here at ten? So we’d have an hour to walk to the museum and wouldn’t be late?”

Ranboo tilted his head, confused. “Tommy it’s already ten. I know I’m the one with a bad memory but…” He trailed off, looking awkward as Tommy stared blankly.

Have I been that deep in thought? Tommy wondered. Huh. He shook his head, pushing away his thoughts. “Right, right, let’s go.”

He stepped outside and took in the cool night air, the full moon shining above them, surrounded by clouds. Stars glittered mesmerizingly lay scattered around the night sky, sparkling with energy. Small flocks of birds perched on the cable wires and tree branches, staring at the commotion below. The shops and cafes were still bustling with energy, colorful lights flashing on signs, promoting the most recent sale or deal. The people inside were just as lively, talking and eating and just having a good time in general.

To the left was a marketplace, lively and energetic as children and adults alike took looks at the little stands containing toys and gadgets. Some stands were filled with a delicious aroma coming from the several food dishes lying there, propped up by glass stands and shielded with covers of the same material. A puppet show seemed to begin its first act, perhaps to entertain the children.

To the right was the way to the museum, and one of Tommy’s favorite paths to take, for the path there contained the library, his other favorite place. The three followed the stone brick path, pointing out the constellations in the night sky (and renaming several, like a cow-shaped one Tommy had named “Henry”)

They passed the library, where unlike the past shops, radiated a warm, homey feeling. Small lanterns hung from its roof, illuminating the windows that displayed several books. Tommy noticed that at the center was a new book.

Entitled “Centuries”, the book’s cover imitated the night sky, with purple trees and fireflies. It was lined with golden embroidery and beside it lay a bird’s feather. It seemed like an interesting book, and Tommy considered buying a copy later on.

Karl Jacobs, the librarian stared at the group of three cautiously, the friendly look he normally had replaced with nervousness. He was holding a purple and green book in his arms, the symbol in its center glowed faintly. Strange, but Tommy put it off once again, must be a trick of the light. Karl had a look that said “Stay safe, please.”

Tommy felt a sense of confusion, what was going on tonight? First he felt completely uneasy, then Karl wants him to stay safe? Was something going to happen tonight? 

The flower shop beside the library had the same strange feeling. The shop owner, Niki Nihachu had already closed shop, the lights closed and lanterns extinguished. Yet Tommy could see the silhouette of people behind the windows. He knew for a fact that Niki left her shop empty at closing and always locked the door. Had someone robbed the place? 

He debated going to check it out, but as he slowly edged closer, the curtains pulled back and he was greeted by a pair of glaring yellow eyes, similar to a feline’s or a deer’s. 

Tommy retreated back, shocked. He went closer again, finally able to at least knock on the door. Yet when he tried to press himself against the wall to hear the commotion, utter and complete silence greeted him. The eyes were gone, and Tommy felt the same way he did ten years ago.

Complete terror.

He looked back, seeing that Tubbo and Ranboo had gone a few steps ahead of him, immersed in their conversation. Things were officially getting strange.

Pull yourself together. Or I will slap you. Tommy scolded himself. He was probably just nervous because something new was happening today. Tomorrow (or an hour and a half from now) everything would be fine. He could just relax again, and finally be at rest.

“That’s strange,” Ranboo commented, pointing at something in front.

Indeed, something very strange was stuck to the walls of the museum. The museum itself was fine, quartz pillars holding up a high roof, potted plants at the front and green vines hanging from windows and archways. 

Yet the walls became etched with words and symbols and drawings. Eyes were drawn in corners and scattered around the walls like stars, red paint dripping down the walls. The word “LIES” was scratched into big, bold letters everywhere, surrounded by more eyes. Symbols, perhaps morse.

“.... ... .- .-. / .- -- -..- .-.. / -..- .-.. .. / .. -.- -.- .-.-.- /

.... .. .-- -..- ...- ... -.-. / -..- .-.. .. / ...- .. .... -.-.-- / 

.- .. / .- -- .--. .--. / ...- -- .-- .. / .- .. / .- -- .--. .--. / 

...- -- .-- .. / .- .. / .- -- .--. .--. / ...- -- .-- .. / .- .. / . 

.--. .- . -.-. .-- / --. ... --.- .. / ..-. . --. --- / ..-. .. .- . 

...- .. / -..- .-.. .. / --.. ... -- --. .. .-- --..-- / ..-. .. .- . 

...- .. / -..- .-.. .. / --.. -- .-. .. .-- / -- -..- / -- .-- / . / 

.... . -.-. / ... .--- / .--. -- .. .-- .-.-.-”

“Strange, would be an understatement.” Tommy said. “I don’t even know why whoever did this bothered to use morse code, it’s all just gibberish.” Tubbo commented. “Maybe whoever did it was just being stupid.” Tommy guessed. “Or just insane.” Ranboo added.

Tommy was having that gut feeling again, that what he saw ten years ago was real.

And what happened that night…

Would happen again.


	3. Drapetomania

Drapetomania (n.) an overwhelming urge to run away.

TW: Minor mentions of blood

___________________________________

The rules were always confusing to Tubbo. They always followed the same theme, "Don't step out of the line,". "Don't go past the foggy borders past our land." "Outside is deadly and inside is a utopia." "You are safe."

Yet why? Never had Tubbo seen anyone question the rules, or at least verbally. He had seen those questioning looks, albeit quite rarely. The questions that hid behind their looks never surfaced verbally, and Tubbo never knew why. Although Tubbo also didn't bring up any questions, it was for a good reason.

Every answer he got was always silence. A pat on the head then walking away. Why? What was he not allowed to know about? Why are some questions better left unanswered?

So when he found a letter on his doorstep stating he'd be participating in the initiation. Tubbo began to buzz with excitement and curiosity.

Then when the eyes showed up, painted around the museum like warnings, Tubbo naturally felt that curiosity buzz once more. Yet confusion also bubbled up inside his mind, why was it just jumbled letters? Wouldn't it just become a waste of time? Why risk your own life for just random letters?

The answer hit Tubbo like a train. It was a code, a message hidden elaborately within a false sense of chaos and confusion. He wondered if it were a cryptogram? Would he have to come back later and go through a series of trial and error until he decoded the message? He promised himself to check the code again later, as Tubbo was now getting lightly pushed into the museum.

"It's... weird..." Tommy mumbled to his friends. "When you wait your whole life for one moment, yet it still scares you..."

Ranboo sighed, patting his friend's back. "You're fine, even I have that feeling." Tommy didn't look any calmer than he did before, gazing at the walls with unease. "It's also only about five minutes long at most. Get in, get out." Tubbo added, trying to be reassuring.

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right."

The three slowly went into a more casual energy between them, joking around and pointing out various flaws in the museum. Paintings that weren't symmetrical, cracks in the wall, drawings of a tall, obsidian-black pyramid flowing with lava.

They were directed to a group of tall bookshelves, where the shelves suddenly retracted on their own, moving into the wall, then splitting apart.

"A secret doorway, there's always a secret doorway. Horror film, don't you think?" Tommy whispered. "Currently waiting for an axe-murderer to kill me." Ranboo whispered back. "Might not be an axe-murderer who'll kill you..." A voice muttered.

Tubbo whipped around, looking for the source of the voice. Yet he couldn't find anyone who seemed to be talking. (Or at least, looking disgruntled.) He shrugged it off, walking down the stone steps, hearing nothing but the echoes from him, and his surroundings.

The basement was a complete opposite of the colorful city up above. White walls curved into a dome-like ceiling while a pure blackstone ground paved a path to follow. The path would stretch out to become a wide clearing of sorts. People clad in white lab coats, scurried around to do various tasks and duties on their long agenda. Metal carts were pushed around, itching containing several binders and files, pencils and pens shaking as they moved with the carts. Lanterns hung from the ceiling, icy blue flames in contrast to their normally red color illuminating the room with a cold glow.

"Looks like a busy street, except only two colors." Tubbo said. "Hey Ranboo, seems like you can camouflage yourself in here." Tommy laughed, nudging the black and white enderman jokingly. The enderman in question rolled his eyes.

"Very funny,"

The group made a tight turn left, passing walnut-brown doors, each with a golden plaque labeled in a strange font. Glass windows allowed people to peek into the contents inside.

One room contained several vials of strangely colored liquid, a pile of redstone dust glowed from a cardboard box, a kind of glowing powder in another, and gunpowder in the third. Carrots with a golden sheen lay in a pile next to dead pufferfish, spider eyes, mushrooms, sugar, and stacks upon stacks of solidified flame. The vials in question were labeled in a language Tubbo couldn't quite understand.

The second room was pitch black, and Tubbo could only hear a loud humming noise, like an air conditioner, and just as annoying. If he listened some more, garbled groans and oinking could be heard, as well as dozens of buzzing flies, like something long dead was rotting away behind that door.

Tubbo shivered, scared of the thought of what was behind that door.

The third room might've been the most bizarre out of the rest. The lights repeatedly flickered on and off, getting more rapid and frantic as he approached. Every time the lights flickered on, Tubbo could see glimpses of blood red eyes glaring at a larger eye that seemed to stare directly at Tubbo. The ink-or was it blood? Either way, the bloody ink had made its mark on the white walls, dripping or... bleeding down, as if the eyes were... crying...

What raised Tubbo's curiosity even more was the tall, lanky figure that resided inside the room. He could only see the figure's dark shadow, shaking and shivering.

But it wasn't from the cold.

Suddenly, a bloody hand slammed on the glass, smearing its own blood on the clean glass.

Tubbo wasn't afraid to say he screamed.

The hand started to shake violently, pounding on the glass even harder, until the thumping grew weaker and weaker, then the hand (and its owner), collapsed, an additional amount of blood spilling on the ground.

"What the fu-" Tommy was cut off by a new voice.

"Language," Scolded a man clothed in a black and red hoodie, glowing white eyes-wait... what? Tubbo wondered if this man was like Ranboo, a hybrid of some sorts. One with glowing white eyes and a devil-like tail curled up like a scorpion.

"You're not the boss of me." Tommy muttered, crossing his arms. "Excuse me, but, what was that?" Ranboo asked, pointing at the bloody window.

"It was just an experiment we're preparing for October, y'know, the horror theme and all." The hooded man said, making dismissive hand gestures. "It looks very real, even for an experiment." Tommy pointed out. "Then we must be doing well!" The man cheered, before putting out his hand for an introduction. "My name is Badboyhalo, but I also go by Bad."

"I'm assuming that's a chosen name." Tommy said. Bad nodded, now gesturing for the three to follow him, completely ignoring the faint zapping noises from behind them.

"Iℸ ̣ 'ᓭ リ𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑╎リ⊣, ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ|| ∴𝙹リ'ℸ ̣ ᓵᔑ∷ᒷ 𝙹∷ ∷ᒷᒲᒷᒲʖᒷ∷ ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ𝙹𝙹リ ᒷリ𝙹⚍⊣⍑. N𝙹∴ ∷ᒷ⍊ᒷᔑꖎ ||𝙹⚍∷ᓭᒷꖎ⎓." Bad said, in a tone that was cold and disturbing, completely different to the cheeriness Tubbo had just heard.

'Maybe it's just an angry language, like German' He thought, watching a Siamese cat jump down from one of the ledges and land gracefully on the ground. Its eyes followed him curiously, then the cat followed Bad's lead, occasionally glancing back to face the trio. Its movement seemed too human... Either that feline had been around humankind for a long time, or it wasn't a cat at all...

"You're right you know..."

Tubbo grew stiff. There was that voice again. That high pitched, snake of a voice, whispering in his ear gleefully. 'Who are you?' he thought, looking at his sides for a clue. 'And where are you?'

"Below your feet, of course!" The voice chirped. Okay, there was a telepathic voice in his head, great. 'How are you below my feet?'

"There's more than just bones under the earth." The voice explained. "Tell me though, what do you want more than anything?" It asked.

Tubbo knew that the voice was under him, yet he couldn't help but wonder if the voice was directly behind him, leaning down and whispering into his ear, like a genie about to grant three wishes.

'I don't know, maybe answers? I would always get my questions ignored and it would be really great for some things to be solved. Or maybe the complete history of our world, I always get the feeling that all the books were altered to hide something.' Tubbo answered.

'I can give you all that and even more...' The voice promised.

'If you remove a certain... problem of mine..."

'What do you need?'

"Kill Tommy."

"Sorry what?!" Tubbo hissed, lowering his voice. "He's my best friend! I am not destroying my moral compass and ruining my mental state for your benefit!"

"Kill the boy, Tubbo." The voice ordered.

"No! I would rather die!"

"Very well."

"We're here!" Bad said, placing his hand on a wall, which, unlike wall nature, split apart like paper.

"A secret doorway, in a secret doorway. Creative." Tommy said, unimpressed.

"I think you'll like what's inside, Tommy." Badboyhalo grinned, walking inside.

A tall shadow began to loom over them all.

And the room soon became very, very,

red.

\-------------

Thank you so much everyone who checked out this book and are reading this so far! I hope to see you next time, and feel free to leave a vote and a comment (:

-Aria


	4. Selcouth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the egg is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Three: Selcouth
> 
> Selcouth (n.) When everything feels strange and different.
> 
> ___________________________________

The vines were like snakes, crawling and spreading around the room with a menacing aura. Sharp thorns jutted from the hanging vines, slowly gliding up and down, from a relaxed position to one poised for attack. The movement was similar to breathing, and it was as if the plants were alive, inhaling and exhaling. A kind of red grass popped up from cracks and gaps in the floor, where some strange mushrooms grew in between the flora. Pockets of lava popped and gurgled with an unsettling heat.

But the centerpiece of it all… was… strange. It was an abnormally large, blood-red, egg. It pulsed with a strange energy, glowing faintly in its center. The egg was making a continuous thump, thump, thump, like a heartbeat.

Ranboo shivered, on one hand, it looked elegant… and inviting. He shook his head, that thought wasn’t his for sure, he was feeling more discomfort than anything else. Something was talking to him, someone was whispering to him, someone was-

“Welcome to the Eggpire!” Bad explained, looking at the group with a huge grin.

Tommy inhaled sharply “I can’t believe it… You… That night…” He stopped talking, silenced by shock alone. Ranboo didn’t know what night Tommy was referring to, but before he turned to ask, Badboyhalo interrupted him.

“How do you feel about it? Isn’t the egg beautiful?” Bad asked, although his expression said that there could only be one answer.

Ranboo paused, considering his choices. A vast majority of the voices in his head screamed to run, scream, say no, do all three, while another small portion of his mind said “ **Yes.** ”

“ **Do it… Join me, and I can give you all you want and more…** ” It whispered. Ranboo didn’t know which side to pick, he felt torn, what did he want, what would he pick? Where can he go? Yes or no? Yes or no?

Then he remembered what went on in the third room, the bloody hand as it pounded on the glass. At first glance, it seemed threatening, and while it was true, Ranboo could hear muffled sounds of crying, faint, but strong enough for his ears to catch. He didn’t think anyone else heard it, but someone like Bad, who’d probably lived here for years on end must know who was behind that door.

“ **That was a traitor to this city,** ” the voice answered, “ **He deserved to be put there…** ”

“No, he didn’t,” Ranboo argued with the voice. “Whatever he did to be put there, he doesn’t deserve whatever you did in there. You want me to join you? Well here’s my answer, two letters, one word. No.”

“ **Trust me, I can give you the answers to who you are, your other half… You’ll know why you don’t remember anything…** ” The voice said.

Ranboo stopped to think, his memory was foggy, yes, and he always wished that he could remember who he was before waking up in this city all those years ago, alone and different. Yes he wanted answers, yes he wanted to find out what happened, but he did not want to give up himself to achieve all the inhumane things the Eggpire has planned.

“No! Screw you but this whole thing is incredibly sketchy!” Tommy yelled, taking the words out of Ranboo’s mouth. “Your egg seems to want to kill Tommy!” Tubbo added, giving the egg a rude gesture. “Yeah!” Ranboo agreed, pumping his fist. (He didn’t have anything better to say, okay?)

Badboyhalo frowned and looked down at the cat beside him. The two seemed to have a silent conversation, glancing back to the egg for confirmation. “Are you sure? This is a one-time opportunity, and one you’ll regret declining.” He kept his tone calm and collected, but his eyes held a look that had a completely different conversation. “Decline and you’ll end up just like **him.** ” The cat sat down, gazing at the three carefully.

“I think I’m sure of my answer, yes. I don’t want to worship an egg you know.” Ranboo answered. “Also, pretty sure this place is a cult,” he added.

“We are not a cult, this is just an offer, we just want an answer,” Bad said reassuringly, but Ranboo could tell he wouldn’t take any answer other than yes. “This is classic cult behavior, and the answer is no,” Tommy said, looking at Bad irritatedly.

“Fine then,” Bad growled. He looked at the cat again, but instead of a cat, there was a brown-haired man with a tranquilizer gun aimed directly at them. His eyes were slit dangerously like a cat and cat-like ears were pressed back against his head. Ranboo realized that the cat and the person were one and the same, a shapeshifter. They weren’t all too uncommon in the city, but Ranboo had never seen one this angry and as ready-to-destroy-him as this one did.

“I’m sorry, but if you can’t do it willingly, then we’ll make you **do** it.” The man hissed. “Antfrost is right, sorry boys but we have no choice,” Badboyhalo said sadly.

Ranboo braced himself and closed his eyes. He was going to end up like the man in the third room, tortured and left alone. No more answers, no more hope, all because of his own opinion.

Then he heard a hissing noise, and clearly, he wasn’t the only one. Bad and Antfrost looked up, trying to find the source of the sound. The noise began to grow louder and louder until the center of the ceiling exploded. Debris began to fall and Ranboo covered his head to protect himself. Some of the bloody vines fell limply on the ground, no longer radiating with life. Their thorns were stuck up defensively, and if they were just a little closer to Ranboo, they’d have cut him as they dropped dead. Tubbo rose his hand to his face as if thinking the same thing. Tommy coughed, covering his face with his bandana.

As the dust began to clear, Ranboo could see three figures behind Bad and Antfrost. Nothing, in particular, made any of them look similar but they all had a look of hatred directed at the two Eggpire members. The two whirled to face the figures with Antfrost pointing his gun and Badboyhalo unsheathing his sword.

“Hello Puffy!” Bad greeted, but nothing in his voice was welcoming. The one in the middle, presumably Puffy, frowned. “What are you doing?” she demanded. “You know this already, I do this every year you know.” he chirped. Puffy face-palmed. “I really hoped you’d have changed by now. We were recovering before you know! Everything was normal, you weren’t the egghead you and Ant are now! I know you’re sad about what happened with-”

“He’s **dead** , Puffy.” Bad growled, cutting her off, friendly demeanor fading. “The egg promised me it’d get him back and unlike you, it’ll **keep** that promise.”

Puffy’s face softened, “You know it was for the best Bad, we’ve been chasing a fantasy for years on end. I supported you when this started and just as hopeful but he won’t come back. You began to grow more and more attached to the egg, leaving everyone else for something else. Then you dragged Ant into this, now you’re both insane! The Badboyhalo and Antfrost I know would’ve never done this, never ever would they have turned the whole city into a single hivemind!” her voice turned shaky as the rant progressed.

“This is getting awkward,” Ranboo whispered to Tubbo, watching the two adults bicker. “Better than getting shot,” he whispered back. Just then, they heard a gun load,

And shoot.

The dart whizzed directly past his arm, sticking itself into the wall. Ranboo scrambled away, yelping. “You jinxed it!” Tommy yelled, equally spooked by the shot. One of the figures tackled Antfrost, causing both to fall on the ground. “Fundy, go!” he shouted, trying to hold the cat down with a trident. The last person, Fundy, darted towards the group of three. “Follow me,” he said hurriedly.

Tommy opened his mouth to object but Fundy wouldn’t take “no” as an answer. He grabbed Tommy’s arm and ran out the sliding door, ignoring the protests that followed. Ranboo and Tubbo ran after them, yelling at Fundy to slow down.

“Hey!” Bad shouted, cutting off his own argument to chase the group. Antfrost turned back into a cat, sliding out of the figure’s grip and joined the chase.

They hurriedly went up the stairs and weaved through groups of people, tripping a few and having some fall over. “What the hell are you doing!” Tommy shouted, half running, half punching Fundy’s arm. “Trying to save your life!” he yelled back, running up another flight of stairs. (Seriously, this place should get an elevator or something.) “I DON’T THINK SAVING MY LIFE MEANS ALMOST TEARING MY ARM OFF!” Tommy shouted. “Oh, I’m sorry, WOULD YOU LIKE TO GET IMPRISONED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!”

Tommy stopped shouting but still had a look of anger directed at Fundy.

“ **You’re going to die.** ” The voice came back, although it grew fainter as they went farther from the egg. “ **I’m going to kill you the moment you step out of this institution.** ” It threatened.

With adrenaline flowing through his entire body, Ranboo yelled the first thing that came to mind at the Eggpire. “You can’t kill me! ‘Cause I’ll kill myself first!-WAIT” He had no time to regret his words as Bad and Antfrost gained closer and closer. “You don’t seem to be very good at saving our lives!” Tubbo pointed out. “Puffy and Sam are just ahead of us, they took the shortcut.” Fundy said, leading them back through the museum. “THERE’S A SHORTCUT?! WHY DIDN’T YOU LEAD US THERE?!” Tommy snapped. “Do you have a fire-res pot?” Fundy asked. All three gave him a look of confusion, answering the question.

“Anyways they should be with us soon,” Fundy instructed, slamming open the doors.

The city was dark, and that was strange. Ranboo knew that there were at least a dozen or so shops that were open 24/7. Yet there were no lights, no sound except for the chirps of crickets. The city that never sleeps finally fell into slumber.

They approached the library, hiding behind the tall bushes. (For Ranboo, he had to kneel down just to hide himself completely) Fundy leaned over to get closer to the door, his hood falling down. Tubbo covered his mouth, trying to hide his gasp.

A pair of fox-like ears popped out of his hair, brown tips fading into a reddish-orange. Fundy was wearing a cloak, but Ranboo was willing to bet all his money that a tail hid behind the black cloth. Another shapeshifter, Ranboo assumed, exhaling softly. Fundy gave the door a light knock, then quickly stood up to open it.

Tommy made several shocked noises. Ranboo was equally shocked but not because of Fundy breaking and entering. He knew that Karl kept his door locked at all times, and the lights inside the shop were all off, signalling closing time. So why had he left the door unlocked?

They were met with Karl at the other side, having a relieved expression on his face. The trio sighed in relief, feeling slightly more relaxed than they currently were. “I’m so glad you’re safe,” Karl said, gesturing for them to come in.

Karl proceeded to lock the door, after making sure everyone was inside. He shut the curtains and lit a lantern, “Okay, we don’t have much time here, but we need to wait until the coast is clear.” He whispered, worry being evident in his eyes.

“Are you in on this?” Tommy whisper-shouted. “Or are you all just here to trick us back into that **place**?”

“Or am I just dreaming?” He mumbled. Tubbo pinched his friend’s arm, effectively snapping Tommy out of his trance. “Not a dream!” he hissed, rubbing his arm.

“I can promise you this,” Karl said kindly. “There’s a reason we brought you out. No way we’d be tricking you if you got this far without getting captured or changing your mind.”

“You’ve had rescue missions before this?” Tubbo asked. Karl nodded “Several.”

“Then how come we’ve never heard of it?” Ranboo questioned. Fundy looked at them with a sad expression. “City tries to cover it up and even then, most would fail. Only a few missions have been successful, yours being one of them.” He looked back at the closed window, a wistful expression on his face.

“Are you a furry?” Tommy asked. Fundy whirled to face him, “No.” He then proceeded to look more closely at the sixteen-year-old. “You were the one who tried to peak, both at Niki’s and that house ten years ago.” He observed. “Same eyes, still a child though.”

“Shut up furry boy,” Tommy muttered. “I’m not a child…”

“Wait!” Tommy realised “You’re the midnight man?”

Ranboo remembered the old rumor, about a figure that roamed the streets at night, putting up messages that no one ever saw in person.

Fundy nodded. “I was twelve at the time,” He recalled.

If Ranboo said he was surprised, that’d be an understatement. Imagine revolting at age twelve, before most kids even scratched the feeling of having your own opinion and acted on it. At that age, Ranboo was terrified of speaking, scared that any statement from his mouth was wrong. He couldn’t help but feel inspired by the fox-man, that kind of thing was rare to see among kids, much less kids from where Ranboo lived.

“Anyways,” Karl led them to the back of his store, pushing off a barrel to reveal a trapdoor. “Go through and follow the tunnel. Then go into the portal, once you arrive, go back in. Prepare for motion sickness.” He instructed.

“Welcome to the Rebellion you three.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _________________
> 
> Woo! Longest chapter so far! Really enjoyed this one, and by the way, Ranboo's "You can't kill me" line was something I actually said (:


End file.
